


Say my name

by Ithilion



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, Confident!Lee, Fluff and Smut, Lee is Calpernia, M/M, New York, Shy!Richard, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilion/pseuds/Ithilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calpernia era espectacular. No era el educado y agradable Lee. Era una tigresa, coqueta y algo descarada. El burlesque de sus compañeras se quedaba corto con los increíbles movimientos que Calpernia ejecutaba en la barra. Richard se empezaba a sentir demasiado incómodo, demasiado acalorado, porque esa "mujer" era fascinante. Necesitaba a esa mujer en su vida. Se comía el escenario de forma natural, como si hubiera nacido para aquello. Incluso sentía algo de celos por aquella naturalidad en ella."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es algo extraño, pero siempre quise hacer un fanfic sobre esto. Espero que sea bien recibido, y creo que solo leí uno más de Calpernia... Hay pocos de ella. Es uno de los personajes que más me gusta de Lee, por lo que quise hacerle mi particular homenaje con este AU. No sé escribir inglés tan bien como me gustaría, de ahí que lo publique en mi lengua materna, pero, si alguien quisiera publicarlo traducido, que se ponga en contacto conmigo.
> 
> El lemon está en un capítulo aparte, pero en sí es un oneshot.
> 
> Y sé que tengo otro fanfic, pero no me nace la inspiración, y el Richlee me llamaba. Sorry.

Muchas veces, más de las que debería, Richard se preguntaba el por qué. Una vida cómoda, una vida sencilla; ¿eso no es lo que él quería? Y, entonces, ¿Por qué se había metido como actor de cine?, ¿Por qué no se quedó en el teatro de Londres? Ahora mismo, no tenía ningún sentido. Nada de su vida. Estrés, estrés y más estrés. ¿Y para qué? Para terminar solo en su apartamento. Así se sentía. Así estaba.

Nada le satisfacía. Ni citas con mujeres, ni salidas con amigos. La vida de Richard Armitage era aburrida y probablemente seguiría siéndolo. Tras el rodaje de su última película, decidió tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo, y se fue directamente a América. Un par de semanas en Nueva York, con unos amigos, le sentarían bien. 

Grand Park era un lugar definitivamente desestresante. Nadie parecía reconocerle y podía estar sentado en un banco entre árboles. Y ahí fue, cuando, por casualidad, encontró la propaganda que le conduciría por un camino que jamás creyó esperado para él.

 

"Gran espectáculo en el Local Big Black Satellites.

Estrella Invitada: Calpernia Addams "

 

Y, aunque, la corazonada le decía de que se presentara, se resistió la primera semana. ¿Que dirían de él si se presentaba en un local de esa clase? Tenía una reputación que mantener. Y fue quedando con sus amigos, cenando el locales caros aunque modestos, pero, sin olvidar el pequeño papel con el anuncio de un espectáculo único.

 

Richard caminaba por las calles lluviosas de Nueva York, las cuales no estaban tan acostumbradas a las tormentas repentinas, pero Richard no tenía problema con la lluvia. Era inglés, al fin y al cabo. Unas risas se oían al final de la calle y Richard apresuró el paso, quería llegar al hotel antes de quedar por completo empapado. 

Por supuesto, no vigilaba por donde andaba ya que estaba más ocupado leyendo la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, donde revisaba su infernal cantidad de correos electrónicos, vigilando de que su pantalla no se humedeciera demasiado.   
De golpe, una gran colisión lo mandó al suelo, y lo primero que hizo fue maldecir.

"Pero qué demonios."

"Lo siento, no estaba mirando por donde iba." Una voz cremosa y algo grave le llamó la atención. Alzó la mirada, y vio a un chico algo delgado, pero con unas grandes mejillas rosadas y unos labios increíblemente hermosos. Tenía unas cejas algo gruesas, pero muy cuidadas, y el cabello era un desastre. Richard no pudo evitar sonreír, porque el sujeto le causaba una ternura inexplicable.

"no te preocupes, yo también debería mirar por donde voy. ¿estás bien?" El chico asintió un par de veces y ambos se refugiaron en una esquina cubierta. Lo primero que llamó la atención de Richard al volver a mirarle, es que el chico era más alto que él. El chico estaba sonrojado, aunque Richard creía firmemente que era por la lluvia, estaban ambos empapados.

"Lamento esto, me gustaría compensarte. ¿Como te llamas?" murmuró el chico, parecía no ser demasiado abierto. 

"Richard. ¿Y tú?" 

"Lee. Un placer. Como decía, si quieres, podría invitarte a... Oh, demonios, ¡mira que hora es! Debo irme corriendo. Lo siento mucho, llegaré tarde al trabajo. Espero... Que nos veamos otra vez." Richard se quedó sorprendido por la velocidad en la que el muchacho cruzó la calle, y se quedó completamente congelado en aquella esquina, sin saber como actuar.

Es decir. Ése chico. En dos minutos, ése chico, le había hecho sentir más emoción que toda su vida en estos tres años frenéticos de carrera. Richard no podía creerlo. Una risa amarga surgió de su garganta y al llegar al hotel perdió las ganas de salir de nuevo con los tipos que siempre hablaban de lo mismo. Amigos o no, Richard se cansaba de oír cada día las mismas quejas sobre el gremio o sobre Hollywood. La hipocresía era una de las cosas que a Richard menos le gustaba del teatro y el cine.

Estaba por pedir una pizza, cuando, al colgar su chaqueta, un papel salió despedido. Era la publicidad del Big Black Satellites. Miró detenidamente la imagen de la mujer que publicitaban, y tuvo que procesar varios segundos lo que estaba viendo.

"No puede ser."

 

Sin embargo, a las once de la noche, estaba plantado en la primera fila del local, vestido con uno de sus trajes azul marino más elegantes, la barba bien arreglada, y su perfume más masculino. Llamó la atención inmediata de la mayoría de la gente de la sala, pero él solo tenía ojos para el gran telón rojo. De golpe, las luces se apagaron, y un gran foco iluminó a la artista por la que Richard había estado varios días inquieto, incómodo, curioso.... 

Y era un hombre como él.

 

Calpernia era espectacular. No era el educado y agradable Lee. Era una tigresa, coqueta y algo descarada. El burlesque de sus compañeras se quedaba corto con los increíbles movimientos que Calpernia ejecutaba en la barra. Richard se empezaba a sentir demasiado incómodo, demasiado acalorado, porque esa "mujer" era fascinante. Necesitaba a esa mujer en su vida. Se comía el escenario de forma natural, como si hubiera nacido para aquello. Incluso sentía algo de celos por aquella naturalidad en ella.

La gente le daba dinero, y Richard tuvo la genial idea de escribirle su número de teléfono en uno de los billetes que le dio. No es necesario decir que llevaba tres o cuatro copas de más. Cuando Calpernia le vio el rostro, la sonrisa suave y confiada de Richard; se quedó estática. Tomó el billete algo insegura, y lo puso justo en su escote. Tras un baile más, se retiró, y aparecieron otras mujeres transexuales. No tan bellas, pero si sabían bailar como se debía. Richard se levantó, porque había logrado su cometido, aunque no se sentía demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. 

Estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando alguien tomó su brazo y lo arrastró hacia una esquina. Era Calpernia, con una gabardina y el maquillaje parcialmente retirado. Aún y así, estaba hermosa. Pero, lo que Richard no entendía, era su rostro de enfado.

"¿Se puede saber que narices haces aquí? ¡¿quieres echar a perder tu maldita carrera!?" le recriminó de la nada. Richard se quedó estático, y solo pudo balbucear.

"Lo siento, Lee, solo quería, ya sabes, verte, me prometist-"

"NO me llames así aquí. Nadie debe saber nada sobre mí. Esto... No deberíamos discutirlo en este lugar. Eres un insensato."

"Lo lamento, yo s-"

"Deja de disculparte. Típico de los británicos. Y estás borracho. Mira, espérate aquí. No te muevas, vuelvo en un rato." Y dicho esto, se retiró. Richard estuvo varios minutos meditando si eso último que había pasado era real o era parte de su imaginación hiperactiva por la ingesta de alcohol.

Apareció el mismo muchacho de la mañana, y ambos caminaron por la Nueva York de la noche, tan viva como por la mañana.

"He visto todas tus películas,eres uno de los mejores actores que hay actualmente en el mercado." Comenzó casualmente Lee. Richard no quiso interrumpirle, pero le miraba de reojo, atento. "Cuando nos topamos en la calle, casi pierdo la calma y grito, pero pensé que eso te incomodaría mucho." Rió suavemente, y a Richard le contagió algo aquella risa. Era extraño, que ese muchacho le hiciera sentir tan cómodo. Tan él. Lee continuó. "Conozco tu forma de ser por las entrevistas, así que cuando te vi en el Big Black Satellites pensé que habías perdido la cabeza. Realmente, si cualquier paparazzi te viera, caerían muchos escándalos y sé que eso es malo para la carrera. Si, yo también soy actor. Pero de distinta clase, como has visto."

 

"Me ha gustado mucho esa puesta en escena. Realmente, creo que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ¡y ni siquiera eres una! Me has dejado maravillado. Ojalá pudiera volverte a ver." El alcohol sentaba mal a Richard, porque su habitual timidez era reemplazada por la sinceridad. 

"Gracias, Richard. Justo de tí, esas palabras toman un gran significado para mí." Lee parecía algo incómodo cuando Richard le pidió que le acompañara a su hotel, así que no presionó más. No por ahora. Sin embargo, antes de despedirse por aquella noche, se armó de valor.

"Me gustaría realmente que me llamaras. No quiero irme de aquí sin volverte a ver. No me iré sin verte." Besó su frente repentinamente, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo. Era una maldita torre ese chico. Y Richard subió rápido al taxi, mirando con anhelo la figura estática en la noche. Si Lee no le llamaba, regresaría. Borracho o sereno. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. 

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Esto sí que era inesperado. 

Estaba... Estaba.... ¿qué le pasaba?

Estaba enamorándose.


	2. Despedida agridulce-Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El lemon a parte, ¡como prometí!

Solo quedaban dos días para irse cuando Richard se dio cuenta de que si no veía a la persona que le había robado el aliento durante aquellas vacaciones, probablemente se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Y por eso fue, que , en contra de todas sus malditas manías, decidió que tenía que intentarlo. Al menos intentarlo. 

Lee salía de su espectáculo, como siempre, de brazos cruzados. Era un chico muy extraño. Era confiado, pero a la vez parecía inseguro. Era lanzado, pero también rehuía. ¿Por qué actuaría así? Eso sacaba de quicio a Richard. Quería acercarse más a él. Quería saber más de él. 

 

Por una vez en su maldita vida, sentía necesidad por estrechar un vínculo con alguien que no fuera del trabajo. Por una vez, esa corazonada le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca. Llevaba un ramo de flores, algo estúpido según él mismo, pero al llegar frente a Lee, la sonrisa del joven se ensanchó de una forma casi mágica.

 

"No tenías por qué haberlas traído, ¿sabes? Me haces creer que estás obsesionado conmigo." Bromeó Lee, pero la voz de Richard le cortó esta vez.

"Lo estoy. Mira, sé que.. Es incómodo para tí, que alguien que admiras, o que crees conocer, de golpe, necesita saber más de tí. Yo también he sido un joven actor y he llamado la atención de la gente que me rodeaba. ¿Sabes que siento? Que si me voy de Nueva York sin haber intentado decirte....Que, eres especial, me arrepentiría."

"¿Especial en qué sentido?" Presionó Lee, con un poco de travesura. Se acercó más a Richard, dedicándole una mirada diferente a todas las demás.

Richard sintió eso. 

Era extraño.

Quería sonreír, pero tenía ganas de huir, y tenía ganas de avalanzarse sobre él. Tenía ganas de tantas cosas, que Richard solo pudo temblar algo, cuando la mano de Lee acunó su rostro, y le robó un suave beso. Tomó las flores, y antes de que pudiera marchar, Richard le tomó de la mano, lo acercó de nuevo, y volvió a besarle, algo más confiado, pero sin abandonar ese leve temblor de su cuerpo. 

La piel de Lee era suave, era una piel dulce, era una piel que quería explorar, pero no aquí. 

"Richard..."

"ven conmigo. Por favor. Te lo suplico. Ven conmigo."

 

"No tienes que suplicarme, deseaba esto desde el momento en el que nos topamos en la calle. Eres muy apuesto, Rich." El joven tanteó sus labios una vez más, y finalmente fue Richard quien le llevó a la habitación de su hotel. El camino era complicado, porque ambos estaban ansiosos. La forma de la erección de Richard era más que obvia en sus caros pantalones de tela, y la mano curiosa de Lee iba masajeando la extensión, mientras compartían muchos besos húmedos y ansiosos. Richard jadeaba cuando Lee presionaba un poco más abajo, y apartó su mano, porque tenía algo de vergüenza. No había hecho esto nunca en un taxi, con nadie antes. El taxista estaba más que acostumbrado por lo cual ni se inmutaba. 

Llegaron al hotel, por fin. Y al entrar a la habitación, fue Lee quien acorraló a Richard en la pared más cercana. Los besos del joven eran muy, muy intensos. Richard se sentía un anciano, uno bastante caliente, pero un anciano, porque no sabía como atender con la misma intensidad sin ser demasiado agresivo.

Beso tras beso, las prendas desaparecieron del cuerpo del contrario, y la fina y delicada figura de Lee se mostraba ante el británico. Seguramente, aquel chico sería más musculoso y grande sin tanta preparación por aquel espectáculo que ofrecía, pero, justo ahora, era un cuerpo andrógeno, un cuerpo que Richard deseaba más que nada en este mundo. Lo llevó a la cama, Lee estaba algo impaciente, y lo demostraba con los roces de su rodilla en el bóxer de Richard, el cual gimió ronco.

"Sé que esto debería ser más... Adelante, lo sé bien. No es correcto acostarse con alguien antes de una primera cita en condiciones, pero-"

"¿te han dicho que hablas demasiado? No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Solo hagámoslo. Te deseo, me deseas. Estás duro como una piedra y yo también. ¿Tengo que irme a casa sin más?" Lee le retó, con una sonrisa más que traviesa, y Richard tragó saliva algo incómodo, porque, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

"hagámoslo, sí."

"ven..."

Las palabras de Lee se acompañaron de un dulce movimiento con sus manos, besándole de nuevo, esta vez sin tanta prisa. Exploraba su boca con cuidado, guardando el sabor de sus labios para siempre en un rincón de su corazón.

Ambos sabían que esta primera (Y quizás última) vez era algo más que un simple acostón. Existía una química innegable entre ambos. Una que chispeaba dulcemente, como electricidad, y les envolvía cálidamente en un dulce arrumaco, despertando en ellos un deseo apenas contenible.

Richard masejaba suavemente las nalgas de Lee, suaves y algo llenitas, mientras, con algo de timidez, pedía permiso para jugar con su esfínter. Eran solo suaves roces con la yema de su dedo, pero eso parecía hacer gemir al americano, alto y luego algo ronco. 

"E..Espera Rich. Necesitaré algo de lubricación. Eres grande." 

Richard alargó la mano, en el cajón de la mesita de noche había un frasco con gel. No era especialmente lubricante, pero era un gel para el juego sexual, y aquello serviría. Olía a fresas, un olor que desde luego sí podría relacionar con Lee. Con dos dedos bien untados, siguió con los besos, y en esta ocasión, da suaves caricias, hasta que el primer dedo entra. Un gemido ahogado en los labios de Richard es todo lo que necesita para seguir besando a Lee, que ahogaba más gemidos, en su paladar,entre besos con lengua. Era muy, demasiado obsceno para Richard. Estaba intoxicado por su sabor, y el segundo dedo entra casi por inercia. Las paredes tiernas y calientes le tentaban, demasiado. Necesitaba.. Necesitaba sentirle. 

 

"Aah! Richard, esto.. ¡Por favor! Dame más. Te lo suplico" La voz de Lee era una delicia para el británico. Quizás era la segunda cosa que más le excitaba de Lee. Un beso en su cuello, en su nuez de adán. Otro beso por su clavícula. Uno en su hombro. Quería marcarle, pero sabía que eso era contraproducente. Para ambos lo era. Gruñe, eso le crea una molesta frustración, pero no es comparable a la que siente cuando Lee retira los dedos de Richard de su interior. Iba a preguntar el por qué de su acción, pero Lee estaba ya posicionándose encima suyo, era algo demandante. Eso por una parte le excitaba a Richard. El chico sabía lo que deseaba, y lo exigía con determinación. 

"Entra en mí, Rich."

"Espera, ¿No quieres que me ponga un condón?"

"No, no por favor. Quiero sentirte. No sé si habrá una segunda vez, pero si esto solo es una vez, en toda mi vida, quiero recordarla. Y quiero disfrutar siempre del recuerdo."

Richard sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón. Una especie de dolor, un extraño sentimiento que asfixiaba su garganta. Quería respirar, pero, le costaba. Quería expresarse pero no podía. Sus manos separaron bien las nalgas de Lee, y se colocó abundante cantidad de gel en su miembro, duro, enorme y palpitante. Un poco de pre-semen se deslizaba por el glande cuando por fin entró en aquel estrecho interior, y con sumo cariño guió la cadera de Lee, hasta que poco a poco, estuvo bien adentro.

 

"No puedo quedarme eternamente en Nueva York, mi próximo... Ah! Proyecto, es en Londres. Pero, ¿querrías venir a visitarme cuando... Termines tu obra?" Sí, Richard era el rey de los comentarios inoportunos. Lee colocó el dedo índice en sus labios, y negó con la cabeza.

"ahora estamos follando. La respuesta a tu pregunta es 'sí.' Pero, será mejor que te muevas. Y que me digas cosas picantes" Ronroneó lo último, ganándose un azote de Richard en aquellas nalgas que ahora mismo eran su obsesión. Lee empieza a cabalgarle, y era un espectáculo. Se movía rápido, pero a la vez se tocaba un poco el cuerpo, como si realmente la polla de Richard estuviera haciéndole ver el paraíso. 

"Oh, Lee... Eres precioso. Quisiera tanto marcarte. Quiero hacerte muchas cosas."

"¿Que cosas, Richard? Explícamelas." El americano encajaba los movimientos del miembro de Richard con suaves movimientos circulares de cadera, sintiendo toda la presión del gran miembro de Richard. Finalmente, parece algo más acostumbrado a su tamaño y el mismo Richard lo hace girar en la cama, alzando uno de sus muslos para embestirle mejor. Iba rápido, no podía ir de otra forma. Entre jadeos, consiguió ordenar algunas palabras en su mente, y procedió a explicar.

"Marcaría ese cuello, y tus... Tus pezones. Los jalaría con mis dientes, suavemente, hasta que estuvieran algo hinchados. También tengo fantasías con tu look de mujer, no lo niego, pero, eres hermoso tal y como... -Aah!- Eres. Lee, eres delicioso. Todo tu cuerpo despierta en mí, algo que nadie ha logrado, cielos. Estoy, estoy tan caliente que tengo miedo de llegar al orgasmo demasiado pronto."

 

Lee parecía deleitado con todas las cosas que Richard deseaba hacerle, y asiente, aferrándose a su cadera mientras el inglés en esos instantes lo follaba con ansiedad y deseo.

"Yo siento lo mismo, creo que, esto es algo más, ¿no es así? Lo que hay entre nosotros."

"Sí, es algo más."

"No pares, Richard."

"No pararé nunca."

"No lo hagas."

"Bien." 

Ese pequeño diálogo había significado algo mucho más profundo que cientos de charlas de hora y media con las mujeres que Richard había intentado tener algo más que una amistad. 

Era asombroso como el lenguaje no verbal de ambos les hacía entenderse a la perfección sin necesidad de palabras. Como las promesas ocultas en unas pequeñas sílabas latían con fuerza en el corazón de ambos. 

Richard se muerde el labio inferior, el ritmo empezaba a ser errático, y Lee tiene su turno de amasar las nalgas del contrario, duras, varoniles; unas que tenía deseo de probar en un futuro. Lee era inquieto, era hambriento, necesitaba siempre más, y lo demostraba al retorcerse encantado bajo el peso de las embestidas del británico, guiando una de sus manos a su propia erección. Lee se masturba al ritmo que Richard lo embiste, y no resiste. No puede aguantarlo. Eyacula, gimiendo desesperado el nombre de Richard, y ensucia el cuerpo de ambos. Richard tampoco resiste demasiado, y medio minuto más tarde, se derrama abundante dentro de él, jadeando, besando toda la extensión de piel que encuentra frente a él. 

 

Largos besos comparten, caricias, y arrumacos.  
Richard no quería dormirse, no quería despertar y encontrarse con la cama vacía, pero la adrenalina del acto lo había dejado sin fuerzas, y se quedó dormido a su lado. 

 

El día siguiente fue algo traumático, como Richard se temía. La cama vacía, las sábanas revueltas, y un sentimiento de pérdida alarmante. Como siempre, no se había acordado de pedirle su número de teléfono.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se incorporó, dándose un baño rápido antes de arreglarse. Hoy era su último día, y tenía que hacer las maletas.  
El día pasó rápido, ya que lo tenía lleno de compromisos, y tras cumplir con ellos, no tenía agallas de marcharse. Necesitaba volver al Big Black Satellites y buscar a Lee. Darle un beso de despedida. Pero ya era la hora. Marchó con un extraño escozor en sus ojos, y durante todo el viaje, no desapareció.

La llegada a Londres fue tan gris como su clima. Richard aventó las maletas al suelo, y se deslizó en la pared, quedándose sentado. Por primera vez, dejó que una lágrima se deslizara de su mejilla, y buscó un pañuelo en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

Para su sorpresa, encontró un papel arrugado, donde había escrito un número de teléfono, junto a un "llámame."

Richard llamó, estaba tan absorto en su dolor, que no se percató de que solo podía haber sido una persona.

"Hey Rich, ¿ha ido bien tu vuelo?"

Richard sonrió, asintiendo varias veces, aunque el americano no podría verle.

Estaba bien. 

Iba a estarlo mientras Lee fuera parte de su vida.


End file.
